


Bonds Stronger Than We Meant to Forge

by pocketmouse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, largely. Owen and Katie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds Stronger Than We Meant to Forge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo, bondage (wrist restraints).

Owen hadn’t even meant to find out.

“I didn’t want you to know,” Katie muttered, face red. “I just —” she made a noise of exasperation. “Of _course_ Johnny would pick that story to tell.”

It was a good story, as far as embarrassing stories for younger brothers to ‘let slip’ accidentally went. Katie and her then-boyfriend had been having a bit of fun, fooling around, the usual. But Katie picked the wrong time to step out of the room, and while she was gone Johnny had popped in, looking for cigarettes to nick, and instead found Katie’s boyfriend, handcuffed to the bed, stark naked.

Katie’s parents had never found out, and Ryan broke up with her shortly afterward. The whole thing was a bit of a mess, and the only one to come out in any way on top was Johnny, who had some nice blackmail material, though he claimed he was ‘too scarred by the whole ordeal’ to use it on more than a couple occasions, though Katie’s glare spoke to the contrary.

In the car, Owen laughed, not exactly at Katie’s discomfort, but relieved to see the nervous side of her, to be reassured that her family wasn’t all that scary-perfect, the textbook ‘happy’ he found so baffling. Infighting and blackmailing was familiar, and maybe it was only over little things like boyfriends and cigarettes, but it was a step away from the alienness and the discomfort he felt whenever he had to spend too much time with the whole well-socialized lot of them.

“Don’t laugh,” she snapped, still half-hiding her face. “Ooh, I’m going to kill him.”

He reached across the car to tug her hand away a little, kissing her cheek. He was unable to keep the grin off his face.

“Stop, stop,” she said, but she was laughing as she pushed his face away. She put the car into drive as he relented, settling back in his seat.

“You know, though, you don’t live at home any more —”

“Oi, not while I’m driving!”

* * *

And that should have been the end of it. Owen was just going to tuck it away in the back of his head, ready to pull out when he wanted something to tease Katie about, to see that blush on her cheeks, the way she’d look down then jerk her chin up and bite back. But he found himself thinking about it at other times, just idly, and wondering.

“So do you still have the handcuffs?” he asked out of the blue one day at lunch. He hadn’t even realized he was going to ask, so he shoved another bite of sandwich into his mouth.

“Owen!” Katie said, eyes wide. Her cheeks were quickly turning red, and she put her fork down before she spilled something on her scrubs. Her hands moved through the air restlessly for a second and he tracked them before she sat on them, shoving them under her thighs.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Just, y’know —” he shrugged offhandedly. “Kept thinking about it.”

“Not now,” she said firmly, and picked up her fork again. And she was right, they _were_ at work. “Once we’re home,” she concluded, and returned to her salad with a crisp snap of her teeth.

Which meant that now Owen couldn’t stop thinking about it all day, jittering through the tedious parts of rounds, hardly able to keep up the idle chitchat with most of his recovering patients.

Katie could see his restless anticipation, half curiosity and half speculation, and obviously found it amusing. “We’re only doing this the once,” she cautioned. “Because you’ll just be after me if I don’t. But really, it’s just...” She shrugged a little, that gesture she made when she was sure Owen wasn’t actually going to like whatever she’d suggested.

But Owen found himself strangely drawn to the idea. He couldn’t even say what about it was so intriguing. It wasn’t something he’d thought about before, and frankly, if most of his past lovers had brought up the idea, he would have shot it down harshly.

But with Katie it felt — different. Exciting. It was, he supposed, something he could give _her_, when she had given him so much, so many things he was embarrassed to want. This was simple.

The cuffs weren’t actually handcuffs, but thick leather, black and glossy, and sueded soft on the inside. “Bit easier on you this way,” she explained, almost embarrassed at the care she was putting into this. There were four of them, all neatly laid out next to her, but she only put the two on, buckled around his wrists. There was a brief flicker of something like disappointment inside him, but he didn’t say anything.

Katie seemed to have caught it anyway. She clicked her tongue. “I know you, you’re too mobile. Take a bit to get used to it first, see if you can stand it.” She stroked his calf. “No point in doing this if you’re going to get all pissy because you can’t get where you want.” Her grip tightened. “That’s not the point.”

Owen was fascinated by the cuffs. The constant pressure kept distracting him, drawing his eye back down to them. “What is the point, then?” he asked, mouth dry.

Katie drew his hands back, the silver D-rings linking to the straps she’d put on the headboard. “Well, it depends. People use it for a number of things.” Satisfied with her work, she moved back down the bed, settling herself over his sternum. “Some people use it to relax — if you know you don’t have control, you just go with the flow. Or because they trust the other person.” She ran her hands lightly over his chest, raising the fine hairs. “And sometimes it’s just for fun. Something different.”

Owen shifted a little as her trailing hands and her words caught up together. “Yeah, I know all that,” he said. He grinned a bit and waggled his eyebrows. “I’m not exactly pure.”

Katie snorted. “You? Hardly.” She tweaked a nipple, and he smirked. He still had some wiggle room, a few inches at best, but he couldn’t wrap his arms around her. He shifted a little against her, fingers itching to touch her skin. “Be patient,” she chided.

“Sorry, have you _met_ me?” he asked flippantly.

“Little bit, yeah,” she said, smirking right back. She settled forward, her breasts pressing against his chest. She kissed him, short ones that he didn’t have to follow because she immediately started another, and another, nipping at his lower lip and worrying it, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Her kisses turned dirty quickly, moving from almost chaste to downright lascivious, deep and wet. She held his face between her hands, thumbs curling along his jaw.

Owen couldn’t help but exclaim his approval, gasped out between ragged breaths, as she rocked her hips, his growing erection brushing against her thigh. He wanted to run his hands over her hips, bury his face in her dark curls, guide her onto him, something, _anything_, because what she was doing felt fantastic, but he couldn’t get enough, and he writhed, seeking more.

“Please —” he gasped.

Katie backed off a little, and that was almost worse. “What do you want?” she murmured.

“I just — I can’t _touch_ you.”

“Owen, you _are_ touching me.” Katie sounded amused. “You need to relax.” She rubbed small circles against his chest. “You don’t have to control every aspect of your life. The world’s not going to fall apart if someone else takes the lead for a while.” His face must have revealed something, because she put a hand to his cheek. “Especially not here.”

“I...” He hesitated.

She smiled. “Remember what I just said about how this works.” She stroked his arm.

Still, he hesitated. He could feel the cuffs against his skin, and it wasn’t those he was uncomfortable with. They felt fine, a soft constant pressure, like another hand on him. It was the immobility he didn’t like.

“I do trust you,” he protested. “I just...” He wasn’t sure what to say.

Katie searched his face. “Well, in that case, why don’t we try something different?” She leaned back in again. “Push a little harder.” She grinned a little. “Consider it a challenge if you must.” She licked a long wet stripe along his throat, nosing at his jaw a little before sliding down to put a hand on his erection, slightly diminished in the pause for conversation, but quickly renewed as she stroked him.

Owen rocked into her hand. She had a firm, confident touch, knowing exactly how to work him to distraction — and enjoying the result, too, from the satisfied look on her face.

She put a hand on his hip, stilling their unconscious motion. “You’re just incapable of staying still, you know that? I don’t think the other cuffs would even help.” A gleam in her eye suggested she was still contemplating the option, though, and he rolled his hips again, trying to influence her decision.

She swatted him lightly in retaliation, a light smack on his stomach. “I’ll just have to work you to exhaustion, then.”

“Think I could go for that,” he managed, breathing in sharply as Katie lapped at the base of his cock, thumb running over the smooth head.

“Mmm,” Katie’s eyes were dark as she leaned back. Her hands traced over her breasts idly, cupping them and rolling her nipples between her fingers. She bit her lip, watching him through lowered lashes.

Owen let out a heartfelt groan. “Oh god, please. You’re gorgeous, I just want to touch you. Please, whatever you want, I need you.” His hands opened and closed in desperate fists, and he was aware he was babbling, begging, but he didn’t care. Katie always made him lose his head and he never cared, but there was none of the usual uneasiness, that nauseous feeling that he was doing something wrong. She was touching herself, one hand slid between her legs, because he wanted her, because he was doing what she wanted, because he was _hers_. She was glorious, and he didn’t even _have_ to touch her, it was like she was just drawing it out of him, and he felt his chest tighten.

“Whatever you want,” he repeated, voice hoarse.

“Owen —” Katie’s voice was thick with arousal, and she placed a hand on the center of his chest. “I want _this_.” She sank down onto him, already slick fingers guiding him into her, all heat and strength. “I have everything I want. I have you.” She kissed him again, just a hair short of frantic. Her tongue swept his mouth and he reciprocated, sucking on her lip. Katie ground down with her hips, gasping into his mouth.

He raised his knees, trying to get leverage to thrust deeper. Katie screamed sharply and bucked. “_Oh_. Fuck. Again,” she demanded, and he complied. Her fingers dug into his shoulder. He could feel her clenching around him, muscles working as his hips pistoned, bracing his shoulders to drive as deep as he could. She screamed again, bitten off as she gasped for air.

“Come on,” he whispered. “Katie. _Katie_, love —” he couldn’t stop babbling. He chanted her name desperately, thrusting up, and it didn’t matter that he couldn’t move his arms, she was _everywhere_, she was everything, this was exactly where he was supposed to be, and he never wanted to leave.

Katie rocked again, one hand steadying herself against him, the other pressed up against her clit and she practically folded in half as she came, hips jerking helplessly, muscles spasming and contracting hard around him. It was wave after wave of pressing, rippling over his cock, almost ripping the orgasm from him, and he couldn’t tell if he saw stars or blacked out.

He lay there for a minute, trying to catch his breath. Katie’s hair was in his face, and he could feel her breathing where she lay against his chest. The air smelled of sex and sweat. His shoulders burned.

“Oooh, my knees,” Katie muttered after a moment. She shifted her head a little and Owen breathed a short laugh.

“I just flew in from Malta —” he trailed off.

“Shit,” Katie muttered, and levered herself up roughly, reaching over him to undo the cuffs. He mouthed lazily at her thigh and she pushed his chin away as she collapsed carefully on top of him again. “Ugh, don’t do that. God, I’m going to crash now.”

Gingerly, Owen tried lifting his arms. They ached, but no worse than when he overdid it at the gym. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the ghost impressions of the cuffs around his wrists. Katie shifted, getting comfortable.

“Okay,” he said, dropping a kiss against her forehead. “You do that. Whatever you want.”


End file.
